goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Short
Martin Short is a Canadian actor and comedian. Biography Born in Hamilton, Ontario, Short studied at McMaster University and soon became interested in acting after being cast in a production of Godspell. After initially working in television and comedy including SCTV and Saturday Night Live, Short began to appear in films, including The Three Amigos (one of several collaborations with Steve Martin), Father of the Bride and Mars Attacks! Later, Short returned to the theatre, receiving a Tony Award nomination for The Goodbye Girl and a win for Little Me. He also had an extensive voice career, appearing in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Treasure Planet and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted among others. Singing Short has a long record of singing both on screen and stage, beginning with playing the role of Jeffrey in the Toronto production of Godspell, and later originating the role of Elliot in The Goodbye Girl. He sang several songs in his starring role as one of the titular characters in The Three Amigos, as well as in the children's film The Pebble and the Penguin, in which he voiced Hubie. Short frequently sang in animated and childrens films, such as The Prince of Egypt, Alice in Wonderland and Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, as well as during his numerous appearances on the Late Show With David Letterman. He also returned to the stage with the role of Leo Bloom in The Producers and Major-General Stanley in The Pirates of Penzance. Film The Three Amigos (1986) *The Ballad of the Three Amigos *My Little Buttercup (contains solo lines) *Blue Shadows (contains solo lines) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Now and Forever (contains solo lines) *Sometimes I Wonder (solo) *Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (duet) The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Playing With the Big Boys (contains solo lines) Alice in Wonderland (1999) *Auntie's Wooden Leg (contains solo lines) *Twinkle Twinkle (solo) *Twinkle Twinkle Little Gnat (solo) Jiminy Glick in Lalawood (2004) *I Got to Know (solo) The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *The Christmas Song (duet) *Come Meet Santa (solo) *New York, New York (solo) Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) *Candy, Candy (solo) *Jester's Song (solo) Television Late Show With David Letterman (2005) *Springtime makes me want to cheat on my wife (solo) *Don't Kill Yourself at the Holidays (solo) *Rehab (solo) *Bastard in the Sand (Goodbye Al Qaeda)(solo) *Somethin' Stupid (duet) *You Don't Bring Me Flowers (duet) Saturday Night Live (2012) *Holiday Time, Holiday Cheer (duet) Stage Godspell (1972) *Bless the Lord *All Good Gifts *Light Of the World (contains solo lines) *We Beseech Thee (contains solo lines) *On the Willows *Finale The Goodbye Girl (1993)(originated the role) *My Rules (duet) *Good News, Bad News (contains solo lines) *Richard Interred (contains solo lines) *Good News, Bad News" (Reprise)(solo) *Who Would've Thought? (contains solo lines) *Paula (An Improvised Love Song)(duet) *I Think I Can Play This Part (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Promises, Promises (1997) *Half as Big as Life (solo) *Upstairs (solo) *You'll Think of Someone (duet) *Our Little Secret (duet) *She Likes Basketball (solo) *A Fact Can Be a Beautiful Thing (duet) *A Young Pretty Girl Like You (duet) *I'll Never Fall in Love Again (duet) *Promises, Promises (solo) Little Me (1998) *I Love You (contains solo lines) *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) *Be a Performer! (contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (contains solo lines) *Real Live Girl (solo) *Real Live Girl (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Boom-Boom (Reprise)(duet) *I Love (Sinking) You (Reprise)(duet) *Goodbye (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: I Love You (contains solo lines) The Producers (2003) *We Can Do It (duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It" (Reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer" (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop *Keep It Gay *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *That Face (duet) *That Face (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *That Face (second reprise)(duet) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! The Pirates of Penzance (2013) *Hold, monsters (contains solo lines) *The Major-General's Song (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Then, Frederic, let your escort lion-hearted (contains solo lines) *Hush, hush, not a word! (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) Gallery shortjeffrey.jpg|'Jeffrey' in Godspell. shortned.jpg|'Ned Nederlander' in The Three Amigos. shortelliot.jpg|'Elliot' in The Goodbye Girl. shorthubie.jpg|'Hubie' in The Pebble and the Penguin. shorthuy.jpg|'Huy' in The Prince of Egypt. shortamos.jpg|'Amos Pinchley' in Little Me. shorthatter.jpg|'The Mad Hatter' in Alice in Wonderland. shortbloom.jpg|'Leo Bloom' in The Producers. shortglick.jpg|'Jiminy Glick' in Jiminy Glick in Lalawood. shortletterman.jpg|Late Show With David Letterman. shortfrost.jpg|'Jack Frost' in The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. shortlive.jpg|Saturday Night Live. shortjester.jpg|'The Jester' in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. shortgeneral.jpg|'Major-General Stanley' in The Pirates of Penzance. Short, Martin Short, Martin